


The things we do

by Torisan



Series: Final Fantasy Cult of Noctis Drabbles [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, minor in game type violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torisan/pseuds/Torisan
Summary: This is a two part, chapter one is Noctis and Ignis, Chapter two is Prompto and Gladio.Prompt was "one of the bros gets poisoned" that's part of chapter two





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Prince Noctis! Noctis! I need another photo taken." Vyv hollered at the raven haired young man who was walking past him. Vyv notice that said young man looked exhausted and somewhat frantic, coming to a sudden stop when he registered his name being called.

"What!?" The raven answered startled turning towards the voice that had called out to him. He stared at the heavy set man confused. "What did you say?"

Yeah... I need a photo of the light house at Cape Caem for an article in the Meteor." He responded. The young Prince just started blankly at Vyv . Who was now not so sure he would get the photo he needed. "I can pay well for it, get me at least three good photos and I will pay you 20,000 Gil." He said hesitantly.

"All right, give me a couple of days..." Noctis agreed, seemingly lost in thought. With a sigh the young prince walked away.

"Seriously Noct, Just how many of these assignments are we going to take?" Ignis asked from the drivers seat of the Regalia. The car drove down the coastal road from Lestallum towards the cape. They were now crossing a massive bridge, Ignis continued. "We are going well out of are way for this."

"I know... But Iggy we need the gil. And Vyv is willing to pay a lot of money for three photos. I know I'm not as good with the camera as Prompto but seeing as he is not with us right now... Not to mention this will be a lot easier than doing a bunch of hunts to get the money we need." Not sighed running a hand through his raven colored hair. "I think the best shot of the light house is from the haven and we can camp there its getting late."

"Very well." Ignis pulled over at a set of stairs right before a tunnel entrance. The two men got out of the car and headed down the stairs leading towards a river that fed into the ocean. At the bank of the river the men were met by a couple of Sagahin. With an annoyed look, both men called their weapons from the armiger and quickly dispatched them. Dismissing their weapons the men continued on towards the haven. Once there Ignis started to set up camp for the night as Noctis walked past the fishing dock to get the photos he needed.

"Prompto is so much better at this." He muttered to himself as he start taking photos, trying to get the perfect shot. "I will have to get more in the morning.

Noctis headed back to camp to see if Ignis needed any help.

The Next day:  
"Vyv, we have some shots for you to look at. I took a few at dusk and some right after dawn." Noctis said as he handed the memory card over to the bigger man.   
"Well... These are good but not the best you have given me. But they will do." Vyv said as he got out the gil he promised handing it over the raven haired man.   
"Yeah," Noctis signed. "I know." Noctis turned and walked away back up the stairs that lead deeper in to the city of Lestallum meeting Ignis at the top of a set od stairs. "Come on Iggy, We should have enough now to get the medicine for Prompto and Gladio.  
"Indeed" Ignis said as they heeded to the nearest pharmacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two, how the boys get poisoned

"Ugh... I feel sick." Prompto whimpered from the back seat of the Regalia. He was currently curled up in the drivers side corner hugging his knees trying not to hurl inside the car. Gladio was pass out on the other side of the back seat slumped over. Both men were covered in a sticky purple substance. "Why do I feel so bad?" He whined as the car continued on.

Several Hours Earlier:

Walking through the forest of Duscae, Gladio was trying to give Prompto a refresher course on basic survival skills. However the energetic young blond kept running around taking photos of everything. From the trees to flowers to any small animal they happened to come across. 

"Prompto!" Gladio Bellowed at the younger man. "Pay Attention! You are going to need to know this." He snarled as the other man ran ahead to take a photo a set of flowering bushes. He had been trying to teach Prompto how to navigate through a forest with a compass if he were to ever get lost. He was failing, the blond just wouldn't stay still.

"I am, I am..." Prompto said looking around the forest for a moment then back at Gladio. "Which way is North again?"

"By the Six! I swear you are..." He storms over where the blond is currently standing. He wanted to shake some sense into the other male. As Gladio id about to start yelling at Prompto about his lack attention a centipede creature pops up out of the bushes. It rears back away from the two men as hisses. Prompto yelps in surprise calling his gun from the armiger on telex. The creature lunges forward at them. Causing both men to jump backwards. Rearing back again it sprays the two men in a sticky purple mist. Both were drenched in the foul smelling substance. Jolting in disgust Prompto raises his gun to aim at the creature and fires as Gladio calls his broadsword down on it. The centipede goes down and stays there.

"Ugh... this purple stuff is disgusting... I feel sick..." Prompto mutters, as he tries to wipe the worst of the purple goo off his face and clothes. All he does is spread it, he looks up at Gladio in horror to see the big guy turning pale in color.   
"Yeah, we need to get back to camp quick. Noctis has all the potions." Gladio says swaying a bit as he talks. "We need an antidotes."

The two men stumble their way back to camp where the others are. They are almost back to camp when Gladio blacks out due to the poison leaving Prompto to half carry, half drag the man back to camp.

Back In the Regalia:

"We are going to have to go to Lestallum and see about what medicine we are going to need for those two." Ignis says to Noctis as he looks in the rear view mirror at their ill companions. "It is hard to believe our standard antidote failed to work."

"Yeah... but it helped some." Noctis said as he turned to look at his friends. Wincing at the sounds of pain coming from his blond friend.

"We are low on funds, Highness. If we have to take on hunts to get the necessary funds..." Ignis sighed giving their sick companions a worried glance in the mirror again. He pressed down harder on the gas petal as they sped their way towards the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the first part Prompto and Gladio are being cared for by Iris at the hotel


End file.
